Truth and Consequences
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Takes place about 4 years after graduation from Hogwarts. The war has begun. Draco on the good side? NOW COMPLETE!
1. The hardest part is waking up

This is my first attempt at HP fic, so please keep that in mind.  Takes place in the future, and the entire thing is in Draco's POV.  Much of the story will be in flashbacks, so try to keep that straight.

Rated PG13 for some strong language.

Disclaimer :  The only HP things I own are a T-shirt, all four of the printed books, a reserved copy of the fifth, and TSS on VHS.  I don't claim to own anything else.  :)

**Truth and Consequences**

**Chapter 1 : The Hardest Part is Waking Up**

            How long has it been now?

            How long have I been in this cell?

            The days have almost melded into one.  At first, I could keep track of the days of the week, and the times of day.  After the torture started, it got harder and harder to think of anything but just living.  I know it's been a while now.  My hair, once well groomed and cared for had grown long and neglected, half way down my back.  It was in large knots and smelled.  I had a beard that was long and stained with blood and vomit.  Once, after a torture session I thought I felt a rat trying to make a nest in it.  But that particular session had been rougher than usual. I was only conscious for a few moments before drifting off; drifting off somewhere with her. 

            The scene was always the same, in my mind.   I walk over the top of a hill.  I see her, sitting on a porch of a house I don't recognize.  I begin to run to her.  She hears me, and her eyes fill with tears.  She gets up and runs to meet me, the tears flowing down her cheeks.  When we finally meet, I swing her up into my arms and hold her as tightly as she's holding me.  After what seems like years, we separate from our hold on each other long enough for our lips to meet.  Our first kiss in years is almost as sweet as it was the first time.  Soft yet passionate, but full of promises.  She utters my name in my ear then.

            "Draco... don't ever leave me again.... Draco.."

            "Draco... Draco... Draco?"   The voice is louder, more persistent.  I realize then that I've drifted off again.  I slowly open my eyes.  It's Jacob, my fathers' second in command.  He has a bowl in his hands and pushes it through the cell bars to me.

            "Better eat this up quickly.  Your father wants to see you again when he gets back."  He told me.

            When I was growing up, Jacob Whitling's father had been good friends with mine.  Jacob and I had grown up around each other, but he was several older than me.  We had never really had a lot in common, and just kind of tolerated each other.  When the war had started, Jacob and his father had immediately joined my father and the Dark Lord.  When Jacob's father was killed in one of the first scrimmages, Jacob had become my father's right hand man.  Jacob loved to rub that fact in my face, at least twice a day.  I knew it was part of the torture.  I really didn't give a shit.  I had made my decision long before the war.  My father had just never been able to fully accept it.  I thought that maybe that's why he still kept me here.  I knew that part of the reason was to remind me every day of how much I had humiliated my own father.                   

            Sometimes the torture was magic.  Sometimes it was physical.  It was always emotional.

Sometimes he would let Jacob take a turn.  But every time it would be to just within an inch of my life.  Sometimes he would cast a spell, instantly healing my wounds only to beat me again.  Sometimes he would let one of the house elves into the cell to clean my wounds.  Sometimes I would get no care at all.  In the beginning I tried to care for the more serious wounds as best I could, cleaning them with the meager amount of water I was given.  I gave up after I realized I would never be rescued.  I was going to die here, in the basement of Malfoy Manor in one of the dungeons. 

            I took the bowl that Jacob offered me.  Cold soup as usual.  It looked like there were a few vegetables in it this time, not just the broth.  This had been another one of the mind games I was tortured with.  Sometimes my father himself would bring me a huge banquet table with all my favorite foods.   Sometimes it would be a stale piece of bread.  

            Sometimes it was nothing.

            I drank the soup down, slowly.  Jacob watched me, a sneer on his face.

            "Look at you now, Draco.  You used to think you were so much better than me.  Look who's the better one now.  Stupid mudblood lover."  He spit at me and laughed, walking away.

The door to the dungeons slammed shut, and once again I was alone.

            Mudblood lover.

            My father had taken a dagger and carved it into my back and chest one of the first weeks I was here.  There was one day that he had given me a quill and parchment and forced me to write it over and over until I filled the parchment.  The ink was enchanted to disappear after only a few seconds. 

            It was one of father's favorite things to call me now.  Not that he had ever called me by any endearing terms while I was growing up.  Mudblood lover.  Stupid mudblood lover.

            And I was.

            Trying to gather some strength for the next session which was coming, I crawled into my corner and fell into a restless sleep remembering the beginning. For me and my Mudblood future.

A/N: I hope to have another chapter sometime this week.  I work full time, and don't have a lot of free time, but I will do my best.  Hope I didn't confuse you too much.  Feel free to review.  If you're gonna flame, please try to be nice. Toodles!


	2. The beginning of it all

Many many many thanks to my one and only reviewer, Nexis-Dea.  Your words definitely helped me hurry up and write faster.  So, since you're the only one who reviewed, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. :) 

Author's notes: Remember, the entire thing is written in Draco's POV.  Keep that in mind, or things can get a little confusing.

Chapter 2 The Beginning of it all

      We had just started our seventh year.  Our last year.  In a lot of ways, I was not looking forward to starting this year, let alone finish it.  I knew that father expected me to join him and the rest of Death Eaters.  Voldemort didn't want me to join their ranks until I could commit to him completely.  Father had wanted me to leave Hogwarts altogether, but Voldemort had convinced him that I should stay.  After all, I was always bringing them useful information.  For some reason, Voldemort thought that maybe Dumbledore could indeed teach me a thing or two.  So Voldemort urged me to return and learn all I could.  Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if it was some kind of trap.  I never really trusted Voldemort, not fully.  My father and the other Death Eaters would eat their own shit if he told them to.  I had been resisting my father and Voldermort more and more over that summer.  It wasn't the fact that I hated Voldemort's opponents; it was that I didn't want to live my life taking orders from someone else.  I wasn't sure what I wanted to do or be, but I knew I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps. 

      The train ride in had been long and boring.  I had tried to nap a little, but I just kept seeing my future when I closed my eyes.  So I sat up and watched the scenery go by.  I had the entire compartment to myself.  Crabbe and his entire family had moved over the summer.  Crabbe had said it was so his younger sister could attend Durmstrangs.  Sounded like bullshit to me.  I overheard father saying to someone that Voldermort had wanted Crabbe to be his eyes and ears in other lands.  That sounded like a better story.  As for Goyle, he had been staying away from me.  I didn't know why, and I didn't care.  All the years of being a shithead had finally taken their toll.  I was actually getting sick of having that reputation.  A few first years would cautiously stick their heads into the compartment, and upon seeing me would slam the door shut again.

      The train finally came to a lurching stop.  Deboarding the train was chaos, as it is every year.  The first years are always running around not sure of where to go, and every other year is anxious to get to the feast.  I found my way down the hall, and was waiting my turn to go down the stairs when my heart stopped beating. 

      I saw the most beautiful girl.. hell.. Woman I had ever laid eyes on.  Screw the fact that she was in Gryffindor, and a Mudblood.  She took my breath away.  Had she really grown up that much over the summer, or had she always looked like this and I was just now noticing?  I stared at her, watching as she talked to Weasley and Potter.  She seemed to get frustrated more than once, as their attention and conversation was elsewhere.  I watched as she turned her head and looked around at the throng of students, looking for another familiar face.  Then, to my horror, her eyes met mine.  I couldn't look away. I just stood there, looking like an idiot.  My horror turned to surprise when she kind of half smiled at me and nodded her head.  I could feel my face starting to turn red, and quickly got off the train.  I tried to make it through the crowd of people, but I had lost sight of her.  She must have gotten into one of the carriages on their way to Hogwarts.  I quickly took the first one I saw and got in, not caring that there were already a couple of third year Ravenclaws already occupying the carriage.  They giggled and laughed, talking about their summer.  I could hear their voices, but my mind was elsewhere.

      My mind was on Hermione Granger.

      What had just happened?  Love at first sight?  Wait, love?  No, I was just looking at a beautiful woman.  Lust perhaps?  Nothing like this had ever happened to me.  Did I want to maybe see where it could lead?  Maybe it was more than lust.  Maybe it was something real.  But did I want to find out?  If it was something more, shit, even if we were just friends my father would kill me.  If he caught me talking to her, he'd beat me till he was satisfied I'd never think about looking at a Mudblood again. 

      The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't care.

       My father had married my mother and had sex with her solely for the purpose of creating me.  He wanted an offspring to mold and create into a smaller version of him.  He had never really cared for my mother, and never really cared for me.  My mother repulsed him.  I disgusted him.  He had beaten both of us just for those reasons.  And when those reasons weren't good enough, he found others.  He wanted me to be the perfect little son.  Following my fathers every whim whether I wanted to or not.  And I did.  It was easier than being beaten.  And for a while, I didn't care doing what he told me to.  It just became so easy to be cruel to everyone.  The prejudice that he had raised me with had just come along so naturally.  It was so easy to copy him.  I too would look down on those who weren't born into money.  I sneered at the Mudbloods, and played tricks on Muggles.

        The older I got, the more I began to question things.  Why were Mudbloods so inferior?  Why didn't the Muggles know about us?  Why did Voldermort want to kill everyone that didn't do his bidding?  If Voldermort was so powerful, why didn't he just kill everyone who stood in his way and be done with it?   When I asked questions, or tried to ask questions I was beaten for my impudence. 

      Coming to Hogwarts was the thing that changed me, for the better.  I knew I would be out of the reach of my father's fist for at least part of the year.  I was able to interact with other kids my age.  I learned a lot, and not just in the book smarts sense.  I learned that yes, my shit does stink.  I realized that I was no more important than anyone else, in school and the world outside.  And I learned a lot from Harry Potter, not that he would ever have known it.  His friends liked him for who he was, not because he had money or power or prestige.  Everyone looked up to Harry Potter, and he didn't have to insult anyone or make fun of people.  He didn't have to buy his way onto the Quidditch team.  Harry and his friends had taught me humility.  It had taken me a better part of my seven years at the school to see that I wanted to be more like Harry.  I didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore.

      As the carriage stopped, I made up my mind.  I was going to tell Hermione what I felt.  I was going to see if she was willing to give me a chance.  I was going to try to be friends with Harry and Ron, and everyone else in school for that matter.  I knew that I had been mean to all of them for our first few years.  I would have a lot of ass kissing to do.

      I jumped out of the carriage and made my way up the stairs, and into the Great Hall.  I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and the spot where they all usually sat.  She was there, laughing at something that Harry or Ron had just said.  God, she was beautiful when she laughed.  I stared for just a moment longer, and when her eyes looked my way I quickly dropped my gaze.  Had she seen?  I looked back up in her direction and she was still looking at me, with a look of confusion on her face.  Then she looked away.  This looked promising.   We continued to play 'eye tag' through the sorting, and most of dinner.  Each time our eyes made contact for longer and longer.

      After dinner the majority of the students made their way to the dormitories.  I wanted to make a stop at the library before heading to the dungeons.  As I made my way up the stairs, I looked farther up when I heard a familiar voice.  Harry and Ron were in front with Hermione close behind.  From where I was I could hear that they were talking about Quidditch.  Hermione was running to keep up with them.  She has almost reached them when her foot slipped and she started to fall backwards.  I quickly leapt to catch her.  She screamed, and then I caught her in my arms.  She grabbed onto me as I held her.  I welcomed the grip.  Her weight felt wonderful.

      "Are you Ok?" I asked her.  "I thought angels were only supposed to fall from Heaven."

      She nodded.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Thanks for catching me."  She smiled then, catching the last part of what I had said to her. 

      Harry and Ron had turned around and rushed down the stairs to where I was holding her.        "Hermione, are you ok?"  They both asked, at the same time.

      "Yeah, I'm fine."  She told them.  She pulled herself up, and released her grip on me.  I reluctantly let go. 

      Harry cleared his throat.  "Well,... uh.. Thanks for catching her Malfoy."

      "Yeah, thanks." Ron muttered, looking away.    

      "Draco, please.  And it's no big deal. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt."  I smiled at Hermione.  She smiled back, that same look of confusion on her face.  "I'll see you guys around."  I turned then and started toward the library, leaving three very bewildered Gryffindor.

      It was almost two days later when I saw the trio again.  I was sitting alone in the library, working on my Defense against the Dark Arts essay.  All three of them came over to the table that I was at and without asking, sat down around me.   I looked up from my homework, looked around the table at all of their faces, smiled at each one in turn, and returned to my homework.  They all had a determined look on their face, except for Hermione whose face showed something more.  I turned back to the book that I had been taking notes from, and paused long enough to ask "Is there something I can do for you guys?"

      Ron spoke first, which surprised me.  "The other night, when you caught Hermione.. um.."

      "What Ron means," Harry interrupted" is why have you been so nice to us?  You've had all sorts of chances to say something mean and you just haven't been your usual ferret self."

      I could feel all of their eyes on me.    

      "Well I guess to put it bluntly, I've grown up.  I've realized that all that name calling and tricks were just juvenile pranks.  I know that I've been rude, and annoying, and a jerk.  But I would really like to be friends with the three of you.  I don't mean that we have to spend every waking moment together or anything, but I'd like to at least be able to speak to you like adults like we are right now."  I finished, looking at the three of them.

      Ron pushed his chair out, not caring that it scraped loudly across the floor.  "What a load of bull Malfoy.  I would never want to be friends with someone like you."  He stormed off, leaving the library.  Harry stayed behind.  He looked at me with a quizzical impression.

      "I'd like to believe you, but you'll have to pardon me if I don't."  Harry told me.      

      "Well I don't expect you to.  I've been an asshole.  I will show all of you, everyone in this school that I am not what my father raised me to be.  It's ok if you doubt me.  I would doubt me if I was in your shoes.  Time will show you.  Truce?"  I smiled at him, and outstretched my hand.  He took it hesitantly, and shook back.  "I need to go find Ron and see if I can calm him down.  Coming Hermione?" 

      She shook her head at him.  "No, I've got a few things I want to look up as long as I'm here."  He turned and left the library.

      Hermione remained in her seat.  I could feel her eyes studying me.  She got up a few minutes later, and returned with several books.  She got the parchment and quill out of her bag, and began to write.  I watched her out of the corner of my eye.  She was having a lot of trouble concentrating on whatever it was she was trying to do.  Deciding to help her out, I turned and faced her.

      "Was there something you wanted Hermione?"  I asked.  God, her eyes were beautiful from this distance.

      "Actually, yes there was."  She paused.  "Why did you say what you said to me?  I mean, did you mean what you said to me?"

      "Why did I say it?  I have no idea why I said it.  But yes, I meant it."  I smiled at her, showing her my rarely seen dimples.  She blushed, and returned to her work.

      After that, the time flew by.  I had asked to be removed from the house Quidditch team, knowing that I had never belonged.  I had a lot more time for my studies now, which is what I told my father when he sent me an owl.  He was obviously irate, and in my return I told him that I would have no use for Quidditch and flying brooms after graduation and I preferred to spend my time studying the dark arts and potions.  It seemed to calm him enough that he didn't come and remove me from school.

      Ron, Harry, Hermione and I had become a kind of friends.  There was still a tension between us, but it became less and less stressed as time went on.  I played chess with both Ron and Harry, and studied in the library with Hermione. The four of us even took our first Hogsmeade trip together, visiting Fred and Georges' joke shop.   I had even managed to talk Hermione into taking a few walks with me around the lake that was on Hogwarts grounds.  We had talked about my family and her family and school and everything else. 

      I was falling so deep so fast. And it really scared me. I just hoped it wasn't as obvious to everyone else.

A/N:  I have the entire thing written, it's just all in my head.  All I have to do is type it!  I'm hoping to be able to have more regular updates, but we'll see.  Hope you enjoyed!

Krysty   


	3. The Ball

Thanks again ... Three more reviews!  Yeah!! 

Mrs. Malfoy – Thank you very much

Trillium- I like D/H too.  It's my favorite pairing.  I like G/D too.

Miss Confidante - Thank you very much!  I did mean for the 360 degree turn with Draco, maybe I just didn't build enough.  I wanted to show that Draco is sick of being a Malfoy and sick of his reputation and being like his father.  I kind of wanted the whole 'being in love' thing to kind of overrule any nasty things that might creep in.  But I do see your point and thank you for the constructive criticism.  Hope you enjoy the rest of the story….it's gonna be a tearjerker.. J

Once again, entire thing is in Draco's POV.

Oh, and I'm rating this chapter R just for some sexual content.  I don't know if I really need to do this or not, but please don't read if you're not old enough.

Chapter 3

The Ball

The leaves began to fall from the trees, which meant that Halloween would be here soon.  There was always a ball on Halloween. 

            This year, I had a date.            

            Hermione was the most beautiful woman there.  She had a long gown, the color of emeralds.  Her hair was in a soft bun, and there were a few wispy tendrils that hung around her face.  She had no make up or jewelry on, but she didn't need it.  She was absolutely breathtaking.  I saw Harry and Ron both swallow hard when she walked into the Great Hall.  She turned several heads, but she too only had eyes for me. 

We danced and laughed and had a perfect time.  Near the end of the night during one of the slower dances she put her head on my shoulder.  We were both the right height and her head rested perfectly right in that little nook.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Hermione?"  I managed to blurt out.

"Yes Draco?"  She answered, after I couldn't finish my sentence.  She pulled her head away from that spot on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

That was it.  That is what did it.  I looked into her eyes and I was done for.  Hook, line and sinker I was head over heels.

"Hermione," I tried again.  "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She smiled.  "I was wondering how long it would take you to say something."

We both laughed.  "You knew?"  I asked.  "How long have you known?"

"Well, I didn't know until tonight.  I've suspected it for a while now.  I'm glad you said something.  I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to keep it from you." 

I thought about what she just said, and looked deep into her eyes.  As crazy as it sounds, I saw the same feelings that I felt for her reflected there.

Our faces moved closer together, and our lips met.  It was everything that a first kiss should be.  It was warm, soft and gentle.  It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like hours.  We spoke volumes with that kiss. 

I looked into her eyes again.  They were sparkling.  She was smiling at me and I noticed we both had our arms around each other.  I glanced around the hall.  No one had really been paying attention to us, but I wanted some privacy anyway.    I took her hand and led her over to a small bench along side one of the walls.           

"There is something I do need to tell you.  I know I've told you about my life and my childhood and my father, but I want to make sure you understand what all of it means."  I paused, squeezed her hand and then continued.  "My father fully expects me to come home and be a Death Eater when I graduate Hogwarts.  He isn't going to understand any of this.  He won't care what I feel for you.  He won't care what we mean to each other.  All he will care is that I've disobeyed him.  You need to understand this because it could put your life in danger.  He could and most likely will try to kill both of us.  I want you to understand that being with me could kill you."        

She smiled, letting out a small laugh.  "Draco, I've been facing death since the first day I came to Hogwarts and met Harry and Ron.  Those two have almost gotten me killed a dozen times or more, and I'm doing just fine.  I'm not letting you go that easy."  I put my hand to her face, caressing her cheek.  I slowly pulled her chin towards mine, and kissed her.  This one was longer, but just as passionate.  She pulled away from me, and smiled.  "C'mon." She said, grabbing my hand.  "Let's go tell Harry and Ron."

The rest of the school year flew by from that point.  The classes had impossible amounts of homework, and the four of us spent a lot of time in the library pouring over books.  This is really the place where the four of us all began to understand each other and become even better friends.  Harry and Ron had been a little surprised when Hermione and I told them that we were a couple, but when they saw how happy we both made each other they gradually warmed to the idea.   Harry came around after a few weeks and we were both able to get along.  Ron would talk to me politely, but he wouldn't go out of his way to be friends.  It just got better with time.

 Hermione and I still managed to find sometime to spend together, just the two of us.  Sometimes she would sneak me into the Gryffindor common room after everyone else had gone to bed and we would lie in front of the fireplace and talk.            When the weather wasn't too cold we would walk around the grounds.  There had even been a few times where we had found our way to the astronomy tower.  We would look at the stars and talk about our future. 

Valentines Day was the turning point in our relationship.  We were in the Gryffindor common room.  Like most nights we were laying on a pile of pillows in front of the fire.  We had both been quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company.  I was lying on my side, one arm propped up under my head.  She was lying on her back in front of me.  I had my other arm around her waist.  I looked down at her.  She was staring at me. 

"What?"  I asked her.

"If someone would have told me when I started Hogwarts that my last year would have ended like this, I never would have believed them.  Draco, these last few months have been so incredible that I almost can't believe it myself."    She told me, looking in my eyes.

"Hermione, I love you.  I'll do my best to make sure that you feel that incredible every day for the rest of your life."  She smiled at me, and I smiled down at her.  I leaned down and kissed her.  She kissed me back and the kiss deepened.  It wasn't very long before the two of us had removed each others clothes and explored places we had never been before.  We both looked into each other eyes as our bodies joined.    It was earth-shattering, for both of us.  It was the first time that I ever let Hermione see me cry.  That was our private joke from that point on. 

As the school year went on, I knew I was running out of time.  I knew I would have to tell my father that I would not be following him any longer. I knew that Voldemort would be furious, but that would be nothing compared to the anger that my father would feel.   I knew he wouldn't understand, and I knew he wouldn't be happy.  I knew that he'd probably come to school to find out why.  I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell him.  I was so afraid of losing Hermione, and I knew that if he found out about her it would put her life at great risk. 

Fate stepped in, in late May.  Year end exams were only days away, and most of the students were on edge because of it.  The four of us were sitting at the Gryffindor table, nibbling at some breakfast and quizzing each other on what we thought might be in our Potions exam.  The three of them had started getting less crap from Snape as soon as he had seen that we were friends but Snape was notorious for his impossible exams.

  An owl flew overhead, and dropped Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet in her lap.  She opened up the front page, and after only a few minutes, let out a gasp.  We all looked at her as she dropped the paper onto the table.  Her face had gone pale and her eyes were huge.             

"Hermione, what is it?"  We all asked.

"It's started."  She pointed at the headline of the paper, and we all strained to read it.  The words screamed out the title "Voldemort's return to power."  Below the headline was a picture of an obviously bloody battle.  Cloaked figures were standing in a village, aiming their wands at anything that moved.  There were bodies lying everywhere. 

Hermione started to read the article out loud.  "It seems that the inevitable has finally happened.  The Dark Lord has returned.  He-who-must-not-be-named to some, Lord Voldemort to others.  However he is known, he has returned.  He destroyed a small village about 20 miles outside of London.  The village was occupied largely by elder witches and wizards, but there were several muggle families living among them.  There were no found survivors.  It is unknown why the Dark Lord had chosen this small village, and why he chose to kill everyone, but the Ministry of Magic assures the Daily Prophet and its readers that it will have answers soon."

Hermione looked around at all of us, stopping when they came to rest on mine.  I knew that we had only been together for a short time, but I also knew she could read me by my eyes.  "We need to hide you, don't we?" 

Ron shot Hermione a quizzical look.  I responded for her.  "My father thinks I'm going to join him and Voldemort in the destruction of life as we know it.  I haven't told him that I don't want to join the 'family business'.  So, yeah I guess I need someplace to go."

"Well, I'd have to write Mum and Dad and ask them but I don't think they'll mind.  I'll have to explain it all first, but we've got plenty of room at the Burrow."  Ron suggested.

I looked at the three of them and nodded my head.  "That will work.  If its ok with them that is."

We all smiled at each other, and somehow we all knew that nothing would ever be the same.

Thanks to my four reviewers.  You have encouraged me to keep it up.  Next chappie shouldn't be too much longer.


	4. Hide and Seek

Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like.  I really will try to finish this up quickly.  Maybe 4 more chapters?

Don't own anything in the story, just the idea itself. 

Entire thing is from Draco's POV.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hide and Seek

            The last few days of the school year was quite literally a blur.  After much persuasion from Harry and Hermione, the four of us went to see Dumbledore.  He was very pleased to hear my change of heart.  He too agreed with Hermione's assessment that I needed to be hidden away from my father, and he even agreed with the hiding place.  He told all of us that it would be as good as anyplace else right now.  He also said that in a matter of weeks when the 'good' wizards started their retaliation, my father and Voldemort would have much larger things to worry about.   After a few moments silence, Dumbledore told me that he would arrange for all of my professors to give me passing grades so that I could be considered an early graduate.  I would then be taken by floo from Hogsmeade to the Weasley home.  Dumbledore also asked that I take very little with me and to be selective about what I did take.  He spoke of an older, less known spell that could be used almost as a 'homing beacon' to find someone who doesn't wish to be found.  He said that my father or even Voldemort could have placed anything into any of my belongings without my knowing it.  He said that even old parchments from my father could be used.  He also asked that we sell my owl, as that could be used to find me.

            Satisfied that there was nothing more that we could do, we left so that he could contact Arthur Weasley.  None of us spoke for a long time.  We ended up in the Gryffindor common room, all sitting around the fire.  I knew that the rest of them should be studying for their exams.  I got up, telling them that they should be studying, and I had some other things to do.  We all knew the absolute secrecy that was needed here. 

            The other reason that I had to leave was so that I wouldn't see Hermione crying those tears that I knew she was trying not to shed.  Knowing she would be comforted by her friends, I went to see what little of my things I would take.

            As I was going through my things I received an owl from Dumbledore.  In a very short, almost coded message I was told to be at his office immediately following dinner and to bring what I needed.  

            Into my bag, I packed a few letters and pictures from Hermione, a picture of my mother and me when I was very young, and all the money I had.  I was afraid to take anything else.  I didn't want to take what I did, but I knew that I would regret not taking those things.  I would ask Dumbledore to hold them somewhere, so that maybe when everything was over and done with, I could return to Hogwarts and retrieve them.  That was, if my father and Voldemort were defeated.  I left my bed and my trunk looking like I would be returning later in the evening to sleep in my bed.  I knew that there could be spies anywhere, even in my dorm.  I really wanted to just drop off the face of the earth.  Without a backward glance, I left and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  I needed to spend my last few hours with her.  I knew it would be a while before we saw each other again. 

            The time quickly flew by.  Before anyone knew it, it was dinnertime.  Hermione and I picked at our food and Harry and Ron were unusually quiet.  The rest of the school was a buzz with talk of exams and what people were going to do on vacation, and others talked about what they would do after graduation.  I looked at Hermione who was sitting next to me.  I reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  She gave me a weak smile and squeezed back.  I glanced up at the teachers table, and saw Dumbledore return my look.  His head nodded ever so slightly and he turned his gaze elsewhere.    When I knew that I wouldn't eat anymore, I turned at looked at Hermione.  She knew exactly what I was thinking and went to stand up with me.  Harry and Ron both gave me weak smiles. 

            Harry, in a voice loud enough for others to hear, said "We'll see you two later. We're going to head up to the Library in a bit."

            I took Hermione's hand and we both walked out of the Great Hall.  We both walked the maze of halls until we found the door to Dumbledore's office.  Professor Snape was waiting for both of us.  After looking around to make sure that no one had followed us, he ushered us up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's main office.  We were only standing there for a few seconds when Dumbledore appeared.  He looked at both of us, and then said to Hermione "You will have to stay here, Miss Granger.  If we are to make this trip without attracting attention, it needs to be made with as few people as possible.  Severus will escort him into Hogsmeade." 

            Hermione looked up at him, the tears streaming down her face.  "I understand professor."  She turned and looked at me, not bothering to hide it anymore.  Seeing her cry made me cry and I pulled her close.  I heard Dumbledore mumble something to Snape and all of a sudden they were not there.  I smoothed her hair and told her "shhhhh.  It'll be ok Herm.  We'll be together again in few days."

            "I know that."  She sobbed.  "I'm just so scared.  What if your dad finds you?" 

            "He won't Herms.  He won't find me.  You heard Dumbledore.  You still have four more days of school left.  My dad won't notice until our last day of school, when I don't come home on the train.  He's not going to know where to look first.  And even if he starts to think of people I might be with, it's honestly the last place he's going to look.  I'm gonna be fine.  We're going to be fine."  I calmed her and shushed her and held her as tight as I could.  Her crying finally stopped and became hiccups after a while.  I looked down at her face.  She hadn't bothered to brush away the tears.  I leaned down and kissed the corner of each eye, and then kissed her lips.  The kiss was so gentle at first, but grew into something much more passionate.  I took both of her hands and held them against my chest.  I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

            "I love you Hermione Granger."

            The tears started again, as she replied "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."  I stepped backwards, still holding her hands together.          

            I spoke into the room.  "Okay professor, I'm ready."  An instant later, both of them reappeared.  Professor Dumbledore walked over until he was behind Hermione and placed and arm around her shoulder.  She let go of my hands, and looked up the man.    I looked into the old wizards face, and told him "Thank you sir.  For everything.  Please, make sure she's ok."

            "Take care of yourself, young Draco.  The next few years will be a trying time for all of us, but we all will survive."

            I smiled one last time at Hermione and then turned to Professor Snape.  He handed me a cloak and touched a brick on the wall behind him.  A passage opened up, and I followed him inside.  It wound for quite a while in the dark before we came to an incline, and then he stopped.  He told me to put the cloak on, which I did.  He explained to me that he often went to Hogsmeade, and would not be out of the ordinary, and the Headmaster might have attracted attention.  He told me to stay close to him and not to make a sound, no matter what.    We went through a trapdoor, and came out of a building I had never seen.  Professor Snape made many twists and turns, taking me down what, at first glance appeared to be a dead end.  He stopped at the end, tapped a brick with his wand and went the opening.  I followed him inside. 

            The only thing in the room was a small bed, a table, and a fireplace.  He told me I could take the cloak off, which I did.  He handed me a small bag, which I knew was floo powder.  I took it from him before handing him back the cloak.  Without thinking, I reached into my bag and handed him my wand, knowing that it too could be traced back to me.  

            "Good Luck Draco.  Be careful, and trust no one." 

            I reached into the bag, took out a pinch and threw it into the fire.  "The Burrows" I said, before walking into the flame.

            The next four days weren't nearly as boring as I thought they would be.  It was uncomfortable at first, but we all seemed to adjust at about the same time.  Percy, Fred and George had all moved out into their own places, so there was plenty of room for me.  Molly gave me Percy's old room.  She said it was the cleanest of them all.  She showed me where she had put some of the old robes and other clothes that they had managed to gather up for me.  I thanked her, and she left me there, to put my things away and get situated.  It only took me a few minutes. 

            For the first time in my life, I was absolutely alone, and it frightened me.  I had always had someone there to take care of me in some way or another.  If it wasn't my parents, it was my nanny, or one of the maids.  And if there wasn't anyone to do the things that I wanted done, I would use my name to fear them into doing whatever I asked.    I wouldn't be able to do that anymore.  I was no longer a Malfoy. I had the meager savings in my bag, no clothes and a few meager possessions. 

            Did I have any idea what I had just done?  Yes.  I had given it all up for the one thing that was more precious to me than life.           

            I went downstairs to see if Molly needed any help getting dinner ready.  Not that I had any clue how to make dinner.

A/N  -  Hey, did I forget to tell you guys?  I'm trying for a new record.  So whatever you do, don't send feedback.  J  It makes me feel all warm and squishy and confident too.


	5. The Beginning

Standard Disclaimer applies… blah blah blah

I've been so busy reading and reading book 5 that I haven't even been reading fic, let alone writing any.  Since I've read the book twice now (just started on my third time) I'll try to keep it all pre-book five.  It would kind of help with the continuity anyway.  I don't know about anyone else, but I LOVED OOTP.  It's my favorite book so far.

And yes, I really was kidding about the whole feedback thing.   I really do like feedback.  It inspires me.  Not that I really care one way or the other if anyone does but it really does give me warm fuzzies.  And knowing that someone other than me is actually reading it makes me want to type more.  And I can see the stats on the story, so I know that someone's reading it.

This chapter is rated R for sexual relations between consenting adults.  If you're not old enough, please don't read.

Once again, the entire thing is in Draco's POV. 

Chapter 5

The beginning

            Jacob finally stopped whipping me.  I had lost all sense of time, but I knew it must have been hours.  He would whip me until I thought I would pass out from the pain.  Then he would stop, cast a healing spell and start over again.   I knew that the torture would be changing for the time being.  The wall that I was chained to was covered in my blood. They never bothered to clean it up.  There was a fresh layer now.  The flies were thick, getting at the fresher stuff. 

            A chill came over the room.  I was pinned to the wall so that all I could see was the stone surface in front of me, and yet I knew that my father had just entered.  I could hear his muffled footsteps, his expensive shoes walking through my blood and excrement that stained the floor.   I could feel his breath on my neck before I even heard him speak.

            "Well, well, well.  Look what happened to my Mudblood loving son.  Does it hurt much?  Sometimes Jacob can get a bit out of hand."

            I laughed inside, knowing that Jacob had acted totally under my father's order. 

            "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?"  I asked him.  It had been so long since I had drunk anything that the words came out more like a croak.

            "I warn you boy...  Your impertinence will cause your death."  He sneered at me, the spit hitting the side of my face.

I waited until I saw his glare in the corner of my eye before I responded.

            "That's funny.  I always you would cause my death."  I said with a chuckle.

            I felt his fist slam into my kidneys.  The pain was incredible.  I bit my tongue against the nausea, tasting the familiar metallic tang of my blood coming up my throat.  I felt another fist drive into my lower back again.  This time I did cry out as hard as I tried to fight it.  My father laughed.  It was his laugh that convinced me that he had finally gone over the deep end.  Being under the power of Voldemort had finally driven him insane.        

            He pulled out his wand and undid the chains that were holding me to the wall.  I collapsed to the floor.  He aimed his wand at my back and I felt the cuts on my back from the whipping heal instantly.           

            "Sorry Draco.  I'd rather not get your filthy blood on me."  He paused, and brought his face next to mine.  "I also want to make sure you enjoy every single minute of this."  

            Jacob and my father began to pummel my body as unconsciousness overtook me.

            I was a big help to the Weasleys.   I was finding it difficult actually doing the things myself and not asking someone else to do them.  But I knew I had to.  I needed to become self-sufficient.  I would have to rely on myself from now on.  I didn't want to have to go cowering to my father to beg for his help.  And somehow in the back of my mind, I knew that it would make me a stronger person. 

            During the four days I spent at the burrow, Molly showed me how to pick the food from the garden, how to do laundry, how to make meals, and how to do some simple house cleaning.  It really made me pity the servants I had been mean to through the years.  Molly was in the middle of teaching me how to mend some socks when I heard a bell ding.  I looked at Molly and she answered my unspoken question.

"It's time dear.  Now I want you to promise me you'll stay in the house until I get back.  I won't be long, and then you can see your friends again."  She smiled at me and reached over, ruffling my hair.  "I'll make a nice lunch when we get back."  I smiled and nodded. 

She apparated after only a few seconds and I was alone in the house.  It wasn't until that minute that I realized how scared I was.  Hermione would be coming to join me.  We were in hiding from my father, who would most likely kill me for disobeying him and Lord Voldemort.  I had no job and no means of supporting the two of us.  Any job that I took would put me at risk for the possibility of running into my father.  We had nowhere to live and what little money I had.  We were started off to a great future.  But I knew she was worth it. 

I tried to finish mending the socks but I quickly lost interest.  I began pacing, trying to keep patient.  I picked up a book I had been reading the night before.  1001 Lesser Known uses for Gnomes.  I put it down after I realized I was trying to read the same sentence four times. 

I thought about taking a walk, but I didn't want to leave the house.  I continued to nervously pace around the house, looking at this and that. 

I was actually shocked when I saw the fireplace burst into flames a few minutes later.  First Ron, then Ginny, and Molly came up last.  Their luggage appeared neatly next to the fireplace, and then the flames were gone.  The three of them looked flustered and upset.  They all saw the look of confusion on my face when I saw that Hermione was not with them.

Molly reacted first.  "It's alright Draco.  She'll be apparating over as soon as she gets home.  Harry too."

"What happened?  I thought she was going to come here right away?"  I asked, not sure I really wanted to hear the news.  A part of me thought I already knew.

"Your dad."  Ron spoke.  "He was waiting for you at the station when the train got there.  He was ok until he didn't see you get off.  Then he searched through the entire train and he couldn't find you.  He started asking around about you, why you weren't on the train.  A couple of Slytherin told him you had graduated early and left.  He started getting really loud, making an ass of himself."

"That was when the five of us decided to make a discreet exit.  We all agreed to look less obvious, we should make it look like we were all going to our own homes, not this one."  Ginny continued.  "We were afraid that if we all came here, it might attract too much attention.  He asked around, and well…. He found out about the two of you."

"She's fine dear.  Her mother and father both picked her up at the station and she's a full witch now.  I think she's fully capable of taking care of herself."  Molly said, trying to settle me down.

"I don't think any of you have any idea what that man can and most likely will do to me if he ever finds me.  He's beaten me senseless before for defying him.  If he finds me now, I'm dead."  I told all of them.

            None of them knew what to say to this.  Molly started to prepare lunch, and Ron and Ginny took their trunks to their rooms.  I tried to help Molly with lunch but I was so distracted I know I was little help.  It was only about a half an hour later, when the popping sound of someone apparating filled the room.  It was Harry, and right behind him was Hermione.  I ran to her, pulling her into my arms.   She squeezed me as tightly as I was squeezing her.  I could tell she was crying, and let her out of my grip long enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

            "Shhhhh… Hermione.  Everything's going to be ok now."  I told her.

            "I know."  She told me, looking into my eyes.  "I just didn't realize how much I would miss you."

            Molly served lunch, and the six of us ate.  The four of them told me about their exams.  Ron, Hermione and Harry had all passed their NEWTs, and of course Hermione had graduated top of the class.  They told me that no one had really noticed or even said anything about me not being there.  Apparently the rumor was that my father had taken me away to be a death eater and join the fight a little early.   I figured the more confusion about my absence, the better.  It would give my father less places to look for me.  Hopefully the battle that Dumbledore was talking about would happen soon and take my fathers mind off of looking for me.

            Later that night, Arthur and Molly came to Hermione and me and told us that due to our situation that they would be more than happy to let us stay with them.  We agreed, at least until we had somewhere else to go.  Hermione had brought a few of her things with her, and asked if it would be ok with them if she stayed in Percy's room, with me.  Everyone agreed to the arrangement, especially Molly.  I swear I saw her wipe a tear away when she and Arthur went up to bed. 

            Just as Dumbledore had said, there was a huge battle two days later.  Harry and Ron came back from the battle, reporting all of the details.  Voldermot and my father were not there when the battle happened, but they both told me that the dark side had suffered most of the losses.  Two days later, there was another battle.  My father was spotted at this one, but not Voldemort.  The thinking was that the light side had taken more casualties this time.   The next battle was almost 2 months later.  It lasted for two days.  Ginny, who had volunteered as an assistant Medi-witch told me about the wounded she had seen a haunted look on her face as she repeated her story.  There were so many dead, and the battle had just started.

            It was almost six months later when it looked as if the dark side would win.  Voldemort himself had appeared at several of the latest battles, as well as my father.  We never saw Harry anymore, but when Ron came back to the Burrows all he would do is sit and stare at nothing.  It was driving me crazy, watching the battles continuing and not being able to fight.  Everyone begged me not to.  The look of pleading in Hermione's eye always made me say that I wouldn't fight.  But it was getting harder and harder to ignore all the news. 

            About a month later, Ginny brought home terrible news.  Ron had been captured by the dark side.   I had never felt so helpless.   Harry came home that night.  I had never seen anyone looking as desolate in my life.  Talk at the dinner table that night was non existent, everyone with their mind on Ron.  It was after dinner, as Molly and Ginny began cleaning up that Harry looked at me.     

            "Draco, we need your help.  Our early reports are that your father took Ron in an effort to get to me."  

            "When do we leave?"  I asked, finally relieved that I would be able to do something to help.

            Harry looked at me and shook his head. "We want you to draw us a map of your father's house and likely locations of where they may have him."   

            "What?"  I had to stop myself from shouting.  "I know that house inside and out.  There are secret chambers that you can't draw.  I couldn't even begin to draw you a map.  There are fake walls and hexes and charms on so many rooms of that house that you'd never get far."

            Harry looked at me and said nothing.    Hermione pulled at my arm and whispered "Draco, please."   

            I looked into the eyes of the woman that I love.  "Hermione, I need to do this.  They'll never make it without me."

            I turned back and looked at Harry.  "You've really got no choice.  Please, let me help you."

            His lip drew into the beginning of a smile, and he offered his hand to me.  I shook it. 

            "We'll leave first thing in the morning.  If everything I've heard about your father is true, I'm afraid he'll kill Ron before we can get to him."  Harry said grimly.

            "I do need one favor from you Harry.  Can you find Professor Snape, and see about getting me my wand back?"

            I went to bed early, and Hermione joined me.  I was glad she did.  I didn't know how long we would be gone and I wanted to spend our last few hours together reassuring her that I would return and we would spend a long life together.  I closed the door and began to undress.  She sat down on the bed, the tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

            "Draco, I've got a really bad feeling about this.  What if you don't come back?"  Her eyes, usually so bright and full of life were brimming with tears.

            "Sweetheart, I will come back.  I promise you."  I kissed her forehead, then each of her eyelids, then her nose.  This always made her laugh, and this time was no exception.  I kissed her lips, and it quickly became deep and passionate.  I slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing down her shoulder blade as I did.  She moaned in my ear and helped me to take my shirt off the rest of the way.  I cupped her breasts, one in each hand and lazily ran my thumb over the already hardening nipple.  We both stood up, and helped each other take off their clothes.  She turned and put a silencing charm on the room.  We crawled under the sheets and laid down facing each other.  Her hand reached out to caress my shoulder, and my hand began to caress the swell of her thigh.  I propped myself up onto one arm, and looked into her eyes.   

            "Hermione, I love you.  I was thinking; maybe when this whole war is over and all the fighting is done, maybe we could get married."  I felt my heart actually skip a beat as I waited to hear what she would say.

            She smiled warmly.  "I'd like that Draco.  Now you have to come back, you know that."

            "I wouldn't have it any other way."  I told her.  She kissed me and I kissed her back.  The feelings that were in that one kiss were enough to make me weak in the knees, if I would have been standing.  I began to massage her breasts again, and she moaned into my mouth.  I pulled myself down on the bed and flicked my tongue against the erect nipple.  She started to run her fingers through my hair and let out a small gasp. Removed due to sexual content.  Please see authors page for address for uncensored version.

  I held her as tightly as I dared, and she did too.  Our orgasms were not simultaneous, but were very close to each other.  As we both collapsed in a heap of sweaty body parts, I kissed her lips. 

            "I love you Hermione Granger."

            "I love you Draco Malfoy."

            We fell asleep holding tightly to each other.

            When I awoke the next morning, Hermione was already awake.  She smiled when she realized I was awake too.  She nuzzled next to me, and it wasn't long before we were making love again.  The sincerity of the previous night was still there, but the pace was a little faster.   I took a quick shower and dressed and found Harry already waiting for me downstairs.  Hermione was right behind me.  She looked at her friend.

            "Promise me you'll take good care of him Harry?" 

            "Don't worry Hermione.  I'll bring him back in one piece."  He told her.

            Not wanting to drag out our goodbye, I turned to face the woman I loved.  I kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. It was our most meaningful kiss yet and it spoke so much, for both of us.  We were both crying when we finally pulled away from each other.  I smiled at her and told her I loved her and turned to follow Harry.

Whew!!  Long one this time!  Sorry this has taken me so long.  But don't worry, the end is in sight.  I suppose it would help if I wasn't writing two other stories on the side!  And work and puppy class on top of that. 

I'd really love a review or two. It really does make me feel more confident.  And if I know that someone is eagerly awaiting the next chapter it makes me try harder to get it done.  It doesn't have to be much, just a quick note.  Hell, just say hi!


	6. Found and Lost

Standard Disclaimer applies… sue me and you get nada!  

Whole thing is Draco's POV.

Chapter 6

Found and Lost

            Harry and I covered a lot of ground in those few hours.  We flew by brooms for some of the distance, then we would apparate a short distance, then we would walk.  He told me it was harder for anyone to track us if we kept changing our mode of transportation.  He told me that my father had been actively looking for me for months now, and he almost always had someone watching out for me by any means of travel.  The entire 'light side' had agreed that we could both be walking into a trap.  We would be meeting another group of wizards closer to the mansion and then try to start our rescue mission.  The plan was that the other group would provide a distraction and Harry and I would sneak in. If we could.  Harry had reason to believe that my father had charms on the mansion so that it wouldn't be possible. 

            Our plan sounded simple enough, but I knew it would be anything but.  My father was a cold and calculating man.  He never did anything without planning it thoroughly.  He would study and research and then make a decision.  And he never made mistakes.    I knew that if the two of us made it into the mansion and somehow found Ron or his body, that we would never all make it out alive.  There was no doubt in my mind that my father had counted on them coming to get me for help. 

            We stopped and rested before our rendezvous with the battle group.  Harry pulled out his wand and a plate of sandwiches and two bottles of butter beer appeared before us.  We were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, both of us concentrating on anything but the task we were about to undertake.  We both knew the danger and that there was a good chance we could both die. 

            "You're a pretty lucky guy, Draco."  Harry told me a few minutes later through a mouthful of sandwich.  "Do you have any idea how much she loves you?  I was so jealous of the two of you at first.  I've always had a crush on her, ever since first year.  But we were such close friends that it never could have been anything else.  I knew that she took her break up with Viktor really hard and they weren't even that close.  And then you came along."  He smiled at me and then his face took a serious tone.  "She pulled me aside before we left and made me promise that I'd bring you home to her.  You know, I didn't really approve of the two of you together at first.  But then when I saw how happy you made her, I knew I could never stop it."

            I had no idea what to say to him.  I took a swig off my butter beer and confessed.  "She means everything to me.  I never knew that the feelings I have for her were even possible.  The way she makes me feel can't even be put into words.  She's everything I'm not and everything I hope to be.  She's smart and funny and compassionate and beautiful and kind.  She is so amazing and when I'm with her I feel so unworthy of even her companionship.  But I also know that she's the other half that I've been missing all my life.  My childhood was hell.  I missed out on things that I can't even begin to explain.  I know she's not perfect, but she is perfectly made for me.  I hope that someday I'll deserve the love she gives me.  Believe me Potter; I know how lucky I am."

            Harry smiled at me, and then reached into his pocket and handed me my wand.  "Snape gave me this.  He said to tell you he checked it over himself, with every spell he knew of and he's positive that it's not hexed."

            "Thanks Harry."  I told him.  "Harry, could you promise me something?  Could you look after her if something happens to me?  I don't even want to think about what she'll do to herself if something happens to me." 

            He smiled and nodded.  He looked up into the sky.  "We'd better get going now.  I'd like to be at the rendezvous point a little early."  

            We got up then and started walking again.  We met up with the group a short time later, and I was surprised to see Professor Moody was with them.  He must have seen the look in my face when I recognized him.

            "What boy?  Didn't think you'd see me here, did you?  Well I wouldn't have been here, except for the fact that Dumbledore said that young mister Malfoy would be assisting on our rescue mission.  I couldn't believe that a Malfoy would actually do something that would actually benefit someone other than themselves."  He spat at me.

            "Well Professor, consider me the new and improved version of Malfoy.  I will never be anything like my father, even if I have to change my hair color."  I put on my best smile when I said this.  Deep down, I knew that I would have to face a lot of this for a long time. I knew it would take time for people to forget all the terrible things that my father and his name had done. People's thoughts about my name were pretty much etched in stone.  But I would do everything possible to change that. 

            He grunted and turned his back to face the rest of the group.  "Are we ready then? "  There were 18 of us all together.  Harry had me draw up a rough map to try and help everyone out.  I showed them were some of the secret doors were located.  At least the ones I knew about.  Some of the rooms changed from day to day.  Some of doors changed too.  Our house was like Hogwarts in a lot of ways.  Things were never the same in the house.  I tried to draw a rough map for Harry's benefit too, but I also told him some of walls were fake and some of the doors too.  Everyone feeling as prepared as we could we proceeded to the house.  Harry and I waited in the bushes as the group headed in. 

            We had all been right.  They were waiting.  There were at least two dozen death eaters waiting for them.  Sparks began to fly and the shouting became louder.  I knew we needed to act quickly.  We apparated into what used to be my bedroom.  The room and all of its contents had been destroyed.  It was obvious that my father had been in a rage ever since my disappearance.  I felt the fear creeping in, and quickly dismissed it.  That had always been my father's strongest weapon.  Fear. 

            I led Harry down a secret stairway to the first floor, and then I used one of the false walls and found another staircase.  A voice in the back of my head warned me that this was going too smoothly.  This was too easy.  We finally reached the basement.  I had a good idea where my father might be keeping Ron, and started in that direction with Harry close behind me.  We had only searched a few of the rooms when Harry pointed ahead of us and whispered "There he is."

            I looked to where he was pointing.  Ron had been chained to the wall.   His body was bruised and broken, dried blood covering him and he wasn't moving.  One of his legs was hanging at an odd angle and some of his hair was missing from his head.  We slowly approached the body.  Harry reached over to check for a pulse. 

            An unseen hand slammed both of us to the floor.  I jumped up, grabbing my wand.  "Draco we need to get him out of here.  He's barely alive." Harry told me, holding his wand up in defense.  My father was standing at the other end of the room, holding the attack stance.  We both stood trying to shield Ron's body from my father.  All three of us were waiting to see who would make the first move.  Without taking my eyes off of my father, I told Harry "Get him out of here.  I'll be right behind you."    He started to protest, but then without a word he began to unchain his friend. It only took him a few minutes.  He paused then, and I told him again.  "Just go Potter."  He apparated, holding Ron's body in his arms.  

            Harry had only been gone for a fraction of a second when I felt the Crucio curse hit me. The pain was as bad as I had always remembered it to be.  I hit the ground without moaning and waited for the pain to subside enough so that I could return the favor.   I had managed to catch my breath, and had just started to get some of the feeling back in my legs when I heard a voice from somewhere else in the room call out. "Lucius stop and let him go."

            I knew that voice.  My rage was threatening to overtake me as I tried to pull my self to one of the cells where I had heard my mother's voice.  My father laughed at me dragging myself across the floor. 

            "I lucked out son.  You were quite the unexpected bonus.  I knew that Harry Potter would come looking for that worthless boy.  I was going to take him and kill him and torture him like so many before him. That pathetic red headed rat didn't live nearly long enough to enjoy my interrogations.  I was going to torture Harry until he gave me some hint as to where you were.  But imagine my delight when I saw you walk into my dungeon.  You shamed me in front of my Lord.  You were ready to choose a life with that filthy creature, weren't you Draco?  Instead of a life of serving me and the Dark Lord, you give up your family to be with the other side. No one defies me Draco."  He walked closer to me.  "You've made your last mistake boy.  Because I promise you, you will not leave this dungeon alive."  I had finally reached the cell where he was holding my mother, and I had managed to get onto all fours.  It took all the strength I had to pull the heavy door open, but I finally managed.  When I saw my mothers crumpled form, I almost wish I hadn't opened the door.  Her face was so bruised that her eyes were undistinguishable slits.  Her nose had obviously been broken more than once.  Dried blood ran down her face and out of her ears.  Her clothes had been ripped off her in such a way that I knew she had been raped.  There were bruises everywhere, and where here skin wasn't black and blue, it was covered in her own dried blood.  I crawled to her, calling her name.  Her head turned in my direction. 

            "Draco?"  I heard her whisper.  "I….."She didn't finish what she wanted to say.  I knew that she was dead.  And I knew he had killer her.  I knew that it had most likely been my fault too.  Rage filled me as I pulled myself to my full height and charged at my father.         

            "You fucking bastard!  I'll kill you for this."  My strength had returned in an instant and I began to pummel his body.  He was taken off guard by my physical attack, and dropped his wand in the process.  I pounded his face over and over again, wanting to make him pay for what he did to my mother.  He started to laugh through my punches, and before I could beat that out of him too, I felt the Crucio curse whip through me a second time.  I fell off the position I had held over my father. 

            I looked up to see Jacob laughing at me.  Father found his wand and fixed his face quickly.  When my father looked at me a few moments later, I knew I'd never see Hermione again.  Not in this lifetime.

Just hold on for a bit more.  Just about there! R/R please!


	7. Death is final

Chapter 7

Death is Final

Here it is.  Last chapter.  Over and done with.

Standard Disclaimer applies.  Sue me, I dare you!

Whole thing is in Draco's POV.

            I didn't know what day of the week it was.  I didn't even know what time of day it was. All I knew was that my father had kept me prisoner for a long time now.

  Jacob had found a muggle book during a raid that told of torture in the medieval times.  My father had gotten a hard on as he read each page to me, showing me each of the pictures like I was a child.  His mild grip on sanity was getting weaker every day that I saw him. 

            Today we were on the chapter that was nothing but water torture. At first he had enjoyed dumping buckets of water over me while I was chained to a wall, my mouth pried open.  It had progressed to a chair that was held over a large pool of water.  The chair was attached to a long handle.  He and Jacob took turns dunking me into the pool, only bringing me up before I drowned.  They were getting ready to drop me into the water yet again, when there was a large explosion that seemed to come from above us.  Then we heard the shouting.  Father and Jacob both grabbed their wands and headed out of the dungeon.  I was still strapped in the chair.   I was unable to see what was going on.  All I could here was crashing and screaming. 

            Then I heard nothing.  The silence was intense. Weak from the constant torture, I dozed off.

            I awoke and I knew that hours had passed.  I heard whispers and quiet footfalls.  I didn't recognize any of the voices, but I didn't think I would.  Whoever it was didn't know their way around the dungeons.  I opened my mouth to call out, but my voice was gone.  I waited for whoever it was to find me.  I didn't have to wait long.    The door opened, and a voice quietly called out "Harry, is that you?"  I looked up, into the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

            She walked over towards me, wand outstretched.  Two other wizards came through the doorway, then three more.  Ginny was closer to me now, and looked up into my face. 

            "No, it's not him."  She turned around and starting walking away from me.  She spun back towards me, her face filled with bewilderment.  She walked even closer, dropping her wand.  She reached up and touched my face, suddenly recognizing me.   A hint of a smile crossed her lips.       

            "Draco Malfoy, is that you?"  I managed to nod ever so slightly.  A cup of water appeared in her hand almost instantly.   She raised it to my lips and helped me to lift my head so that I could drink. 

            I sipped at the water, trying not to cough as it hit my throat. 

            I gave her a faint smile, and a faint 'thanks' came out of my mouth.  It didn't even sound like my voice.  I had given up screaming and pleading for my life so long ago that I couldn't remember the last time I had talked voluntarily.  Ginny looked into my eyes again and said "You know, don't you?"

            I managed a nod.  "He's dead."

            She looked relieved that I knew.  "Yes.  Moody killed him.  We think all of the death eaters that were here are dead.  Moody's checking to make sure there isn't any hiding here in the dungeons.  But we need to know something.  Is Harry here?"    

            I swallowed and spoke my voice cracking.  "If he is, I haven't seen him.  Ginny, how is Hermione?"

            She turned and addressed the other wizards in the room. "I'll take care of him.  Can the rest of you help Moody and the others?  I like to make sure we do a thorough search."  The others left the room and Ginny pulled out her wand again.  She didn't want to answer my question.

            She helped me out of the chair and onto the floor.  A bowl of water and some various bottles and rags appeared from a bag at her side.  She began to tend to my numerous wounds.     

            "Draco, she's ok now.  But you have to understand something.  We were told you were dead."  She paused, letting the news sink in and then continued.  "You've been missing for almost a year and a half.  Harry made it back with Ron and left him with the mediwizards.  As soon as he knew that Ron would live, Harry returned to get you.  He tried for weeks to get in and bring you back.  Your father had so many charms and hexes set up around the house that it was nearly impossible.  Then after one attempt to rescue you, your father came out and told us that you had died.  You had accidentally been killed in an escape attempt.  Your father never produced a body, and there were some that never gave up hope.  But as time went by it looked like your father had really been telling the truth.  Harry was devastated that he broke his promise to Hermione.  We were all so worried about her for the longest time.  She didn't eat, she didn't sleep.  She didn't talk for weeks.   Harry promised her that he would avenge your death.  Harry and Dumbledore planned for a huge battle.  It went on for days.  Dumbledore killed Voldemort, and then your father killed Dumbledore.  Harry didn't return from the battle and his body was never found.  We all assumed that he had been killed.  And then, a few weeks ago we received word that Harry was still alive and being kept in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor by your father.  Those of us who were left decided that the best way to do it would be to launch an all out assault.  We knew your father wouldn't be expecting it.  That's probably the only reason we were successful.  That and he really thought he had killed all of us who supported Dumbledore." Her voice faltered as she spoke his name.  She had been cleaning my injuries and bandaging those that needed it.  She muttered a few spells towards me, and I felt a warmth pass through my body.  I had energy and I felt stronger than I had in months.  She handed me a few pieces of chocolate, the cure-all of wizards all over the world.            

            "You should really be checked out at St.Mungo's but I don't think you'll go willingly."  She smiled at me and handed me an envelope.  "There's a portkey inside. It will take you to the hill that overlooks our house.   Hermione's been at the burrows since you left.  She's been helping Ron get back on his feet."  She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  "Hermione is going to be so happy to see you Draco.  Tell the others we'll return as soon as make sure we've searched the entire house."

            I nodded, and she left the room.

            I knew I looked terrible and probably looked nothing like myself.  I wanted to take the time to make my appearance more presentable, but my desire to see Hermione was stronger and I ripped the envelope open.  Inside I found what Muggles call a paperclip.  My hand surrounded the small piece of metal and for the first time in a year and a half, I was out of the manor. 

            The air was fresh and it felt wonderful.  From my surroundings I knew it had to be somewhere late in the fall.  Many of the trees were bare, and the few trees that still had leaves were very dark browns and oranges.  In a different time I might have been chilled but being in captivity had changed me a lot.  My legs were still weak from such little use that walking was almost a challenge.  I saw the house without even looking and slowly started walking towards it.  Not much had changed in my absence.  It still looked the same, for the most part.  As I got closer, I noticed that there were two people sitting on a bench on the front porch.  They hadn't seen me yet, and I wasn't sure that it was who I thought it was. 

            And then suddenly time froze.  In the instant that I knew it was her; she turned and saw me limping towards them.  Her face was suddenly filled with a million emotions, and then he saw me too.  They both looked at me as I continued toward them.  Almost as if in slow motion, she rose and began walking towards me.    It was just like my dream.  Feeling a sudden burst of energy at seeing Hermione, I began to run.  She ran towards me, and I could see the tears that filled her eyes.  She jumped into my arms, almost knocking me down.  Every bone and muscle ached with the weight of her on me but I didn't care.  It felt too real and too good.  The feeling of her in my arms was everything that I had imagined it would be.  It was the only thought that had kept me alive for so long.            

            "Draco!  Oh my god Draco!  I don't believe it!  I thought you were dead.  They told us you were dead."  I silenced her with my lips on hers.  Her lips were warm and pliable and she kissed me back with the same passion I remembered.  Our kiss went on for what seemed like hours.  She pulled away from my lips, and put her hands on the side of my face and looked deep into my eyes.  Her eyes were wide and full of a million questions. 

            I smiled at her and told her "If you let me sit down, I'll tell you everything.  Then you can tell me how much you missed me."  She beamed at me and began to lead me over to the bench that Ron was still sitting at.  He moved to stand up, and held his hand out to me when I was close enough. 

            "You saved my life.  You have no idea how guilty I felt when they told us you were dead."  He shook my hand and smiled at me.  "Thank you." 

            "My father had laid the trap.  I didn't want him to kill an innocent person because I pissed him off.  I only wish that Harry was here too.  Somehow I hope that he's still found."  Both of their eyes fell when I said this, and I knew that they had come to the same conclusion that I did.  He wouldn't be found. 

            "I don't even want to imagine the pain that you must have gone through all this time.  I was only with you father for a few days.  The nightmares are still so strong that I have to take a dreamless sleep potion every night.  The physical scars have almost completely healed.  I've only been able to walk for a few weeks, and I'll probably never get my eyesight back in my right eye."  Ron swallowed, as he looked at my body.  He only knew a fraction of what I felt.

            I sat down next to Hermione and took her hand.  I retold my story to both of them.  How he had killed my mother, how the two of them had tortured me senseless more times that I could count.  I tried to keep the more gruesome details out of it, but I knew I was still shocking both of them.  I told them of my rescue, of my father being killed and Ginny sending me back to them.  

            Neither one of them spoke, so I looked at both of them.  "So what else had been happening in the world?"  Hermione opened her mouth to speak, when the cry of a child broke the silence.  Both Ron and Hermione sat up, and Hermione quickly stood. 

            "I'll be right back."  She told me.  In just a few seconds, she returned with a child in her arms.  A beautiful baby boy with Hermione's eyes and beautiful chestnut hair.  The boy saw Ron and held his arms out to him.  Ron smiled and took him into his arms.               

            My heart dropped in a matter of seconds.  This was obviously Hermione's child, and it was in Ron's arms.

            Hermione looked at me and smiled awkwardly.  "We all thought you were dead, so I'd never really rehearsed what I wanted to say.  So I'll just come right out and say it."  Her eyes filled with tears and she took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  "I'd like you to meet Bastian Albus Malfoy." 

            I was so destroyed that Hermione had moved on to a life without me that I hadn't heard what she said at first.  After a few moments it sunk in.  She sat and patiently waited, knowing that I had just heard the biggest news of my life.  And then all of a sudden, it did sink in.  Malfoy?  

            "Malfoy?  Did you say Malfoy?  He's …..He's my son?"  I looked into her eyes and they were filled with tears like mine.    She smiled at nodded. 

            "He was conceived the night you left.  When I heard you were dead, I was ready to end my life.  I was ready to kill myself and then I found out only a few hours before I was going to do it.  Knowing that I was carrying your son, that small part of you was enough to keep me alive.  He's so much like you sometimes it made me miss you that much more." 

            I looked at Ron's lap at my son.  I had a son.  Ron looked at me and looked at Bastian.  "Would you like to hold your son?"  I nodded, a little unsure of myself.  I looked at Hermione and she smiled and nodded.  He handed him to me, and I clumsily took him in my arms.  His brown eyes stared into mine and instantly he stopped fidgeting.

            Hermione looked at our son in my arms.  "Bastian, this is that guy I was telling you about.  This is your Daddy."  He stared up at me and I smiled at him through my tears.  Suddenly he began to smile too. 

            "Well guys, that's the story of how your mom and I met."  Bastian and Toby smiled at me.  Of course, I left out a lot of the details, but the main story itself was always their bed time story request.

            "That's always been my favorite story dad."  Bastian told me.  Almost 7 now, he still looked exactly like his mother.  Toby, his younger brother had just turned 5 and looked more like me.  They both had my stubborn streak, but it was obvious that Toby had gotten his mothers brains.  He could already read and write better than anyone his age.  Bastian was a little more mischievous.  He was pretty talented on a broom, and would rather practice flying than do his homework.

            "Daddy, can we go visit Uncle Ron and Aunt Tina tomorrow?  Molly wants to show me her new racing broom."

Toby asked me.  I smiled at him and said "We'll see.  It depends on how your mom is feeling."

            "What about how I'm feeling?"  I heard Hermione's voice behind me.  "I'm feeling just fine, except for when your sister sits on my bladder."  She was talking to the boys now.  Our boys.  I turned and looked at her.  Her belly was so big now.  Our first daughter would be born in just about a month. 

            We tucked both of the boys in, and shut off the lights.  We walked down the hall towards our bedroom.  The house elves had started a fire in the fireplace. 

When we had first moved into the manor, it had almost seemed too big.   But now with our growing family it would quickly be full of children.  Hermione and I both had jobs at the ministry that we loved, a fantastic house, and a beautiful family.  We had been married for almost 6 years, getting married 2 days after I was found.  

There had been no sign of Voldemort returning.  It was believed by most of the wizarding world that he really was 'dead' this time.  No one had ever seen Harry either.  Some people kept up hope, but even after 6 years Ron, Hermione and I had all said goodbye in our own way.  I had always felt a tremendous amount of guilt over the fact that he had never been found.  If I hadn't been taken, I wondered if he would still be alive.  But the only one who knew my father's plans was my father, and he was dead.  We had buried his remains in the backyard.  He never had the decency to bury my mother's body, but I had still put a gravestone in our small backyard cemetery. 

I was overlooking the cemetery thinking about some happier moments with my mother when Hermione came up behind me and began to massage my shoulders.            

"Let's go to bed dear."  We both pulled ourselves into bed and snuggled up against each other. 

I knew that I had everything I had ever wanted in my life, and I was finally happy.

Fin

Sorry it took so long!  Maybe if I get some reviews for these last chapters, I'll post one of the other stories that I've been working on.   I'm happy with it, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
